Dynomic Lighting
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent John. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Apr 06 20:48: The Dynomic Lighting In My Ploce Doesnt Work. I Already Checked The Globol Shadows Box In The Properties And Still There Are No Shadows. Is It A Problemm With My Monetor Or Something That Wont Show The Reelly Cool Shadows? It Does Work In Every Place Others Make But Not My Places. Help. John, Apr 08 10:09: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us about Dynamic Lighting feature. You can read more about here in our Blog: http://blog.roblox.com/2013/05/lights-on-dynamic-lighting-and-shadows-are-here/ In order to have dynamic lighting in any current game, the builder will need to turn the feature on by opening the place in ROBLOX Studio, and clicking on “Lighting” in the explorer pane. Check the “Global Shadows” box to gain access to new variables. If you do not have either the Explorer pane or Properties pane, while in Studio, click on View, then check both Explorer and Properties. Depending on your monitor size, you may have to expand (re-size) the windows. Dynamic lighting is enabled for all players. High quality textures may be disabled for older graphics cards. You can adjust your settings, which may affect performance, in game by clicking Menu > Game Settings > Deselect the auto-detect graphics box and adjust the graphics scale. For optimal performance in any ROBLOX game we recommend that you are currently running ROBLOX on a computer that is less than 5 years old with a dedicated graphics card, or a laptop that is less than 2 years old with an integrated graphics card. About making a team fortress 2 game, please read our Terms of Services at this link: http://www.roblox.com/info/terms-of-service As per our Terms of Services you understand and agree that you will not post or send through the site any words, images or links containing or relating to text or images that infringe on any intellectual property rights, including but not limited to, copyrights, trademarks and rights of privacy and publicity. Violation of these can result in your account getting moderated. Thanks! John Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 08 16:40: Oh Okay, But I Already Said I Turned The GlobalShadows On The On. Even With It On, The Shadows Arent Workin... John, Apr 09 03:03: Hello Cole, Thank you for writing back to us. Please read through all the information below and try all of the suggested steps to troubleshoot your lighting issue. - What to Do - Try the following, one step at a time. After each step, see if the problem is still there. If it is, keep going. 1. Reset Roblox Graphics This is only appropriate if you can actually start Roblox without crashing 1. Open Roblox Studio 2. Open the Tools menu, and click on Settings 3. Click OK to proceed 4. Click the "Reset All Settings" button 2. Upgrade Your Graphics Card Driver Follow the instructions provided here to do so: http://www.roblox.com/drivers/ 3. Upgrade DirectX If you don’t have the latest version of DirectX, then you can try upgrading directly. First, if you have Windows XP, update to Service Pack 2 or later. This is a good idea anyway. If you still don’t have DirectX 9 or later, update that from the website:http://support.microsoft.com/kb/179113 Your DirectX will need to be DX9 or higher, otherwise you will receive the outdated graphic card error on ROBLOX. If you are unable to update DirectX for any reason, you can optionally switch OpenGL mode. To do this: 1. Open the ROBLOX Studio 2. Go to Tools > Settings... 3. Open the "Rendering" tab 4. In the "General" area, change the graphicsMode to "OpenGL" 5. Hit "Close" and restart the Studio OpenGL is not actively supported on ROBLOX, which primarily runs on DirectX. Thus the gaming experience will likely be reduced by lower visuals and slower graphics, and should only be treated as a temporary fix until you can troubleshoot and repair your DirectX. Thank you, John Customer Service ROBLOX Category:Fake Support Tickets